This job has surprises
by SoraNicks
Summary: Sora, an average guy, wields the keyblade. After saving the worlds from the darkness, he decided he wanted to babysit. Now, heartless, easy. Girls, impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. I hope to write more, so review, or PM me and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks to Redeeming Endeavor for inspiring this story. Credit also goes to Endeavor due to this is a spin-off of Milk and Marshmallows.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Greeting of a lifetime**

So, I woke up thinking this week was going to be like any other week I had to babysit. I thought it was going to be so boring! The couple I was babysitting for were going on a vacation and had to leave their kids, a 7 year old girl and an 8 year old boy.

"So you guys are going to be gone for only a week right?" I asked.

"Yes. Only one week. Thank you so much Sora for doing this." said.

"Don't mention it ma'am, your kids are always good for me." I said with a laugh.

I helped the couple with their bags and waved goodbye as they drove off. Hmm, one week in this awesome house? How will I survive? The Nicks family was loaded, was a doctor and was a nurse, so they rarely get to go on vacation, so I was happy to babysit.

"Okay kids, what do you want to do first?" I asked them.

"Let's go swimming!" they 8 year old, Theo, yelled out.

"But the pool covers on." the 7 year old, Sammi, reminded him.

I looked at the pool. The cover was on, but it had an awesome slide and a sweet, two level diving board. I don't think letting swim can cause any harm.

"How about this: I remove the pool cover and swim with you guys, IF, you guys are good and go to bed on time every night. Sound like a deal?"

The siblings looked at each other, making me think they had a psychic connection. They both nodded and smiled big.

"We promise!" They both grinned wider.

I told them to get ready as I went outside to remove the cover. It was easy since the cover was automatic. Man this was going to be an awesome week. The pool was heated so it was the perfect temperature for a hot day like today.

"Sora!" Theo yelled at me, "the waters perfect, come on!"

I mean come on, how could I not resist a sweet jump into a sweet pool? So I got onto the diving board and did a front flip into the pool. Theo and Sammi clapped.

"That was awesome Sora!" Sammi clapped again.

"Yeah, that was really cool!" Theo thought I was really cool.

After an hour or two of swimming, the kids got tired. So They took their showers and got ready for bed. Sammi always wanted to stay up and play, but she did promise.

"Sammi remember the promise you made me?" I tried the guilt trip on a kid, wow that's sad.

"But I'm not tired!" She smiled.

"You promised me you would go to bed on time." I don't think it's working, "do I need to call your mom?" Try that one kiddo.

She gasped, "No!" She crawled into bed and laid perfectly still, "goodnight Sora."

"Goodnight." I left and closed the door. Time for a shower! I turned on the shower and turned the water on hot. Showers always felt good to me, I really don't know why. I got out and wrapped the towel around my waist. I opened the door to go downstairs (my temporary room was in the basement) but ran into something. I looked up and saw a girl wearing short shorts and a tank top, she was carrying a shampoo bottle and a towel. We didn't say anything, we just stared at each other in a bit of shock.

"Uhhh..." I couldn't get the words out.

She screamed "What are you doing here!?" I think she was mad. I still couldn't get any words out. All I could do was stare, no not in that way!

"Um, I'm Sora, I-I'm here to babysit?" i stumbled over my words. She ran past me.

"Go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen!" She was definitely mad. I realized my face was bright red. I got dressed and went to the kitchen, she wasn't there, so I helped myself to making some tea. She came down wearing different shorts and a tight shirt, which showed all her features.

"Okay, now, explain." Did she calm down? Her face was stern and cute at the same time.

"I'm here to babysit Theo and Sammi while the Nicks are on vacation." I finally managed to get my words out. Man, she was hot! "Wait, who are you?"

"I'm Kairi, Aerith is my aunt." never told me about her niece staying here to. I guess she forgot. Just as I thought about that, my phone rang. The caller i.d. said is was Aerith. "hello? Uh, hi "

"Sora! I'm glad I caught you, I forgot to mention my niece, Kairi is staying there to." Well duh!

"Uh, yeah, thanks " She hung up. "So that was Aerith ," I tried to act casual "She told me you were staying here." I sounded so dumb.

The next day I woke up late. I went upstairs, where the kids were watching t.v. and Kairi was making some breakfast. She glared at me. "Oh, it's you." Damn, harsh.

"Are you still mad at me?" Did I really need to ask? "I mean, it was an accident. I didnt know you were here." Then again, I was walking around a house I dont own in nothing but a towel, a little awkward.

"But you were walking around a house you dont own in nothing but a towel." Bingo. "Well, didnt you hear the shower?" Try that one smarty.

"My room is upstairs and I needed my cloths." Okay? "My rooms downstairs and I needed cloths." Because upstairs is so different. "Let's just say we're both at fault here."

"Fine, but i still dont trust or like you." I didnt ask for her to like me, but trust is a different matter. "It won't happen again ok?" Why am I apologizing?

"It better not." Geez, so commanding. "Listen, I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" Hey, come on, I'm trying to be nice here.

"Hmm...actually, I would, thank you." She let out a small smile. Okay, so I'm getting somewhere. "I usually put a little bit of sugar in mine, do you want me to put some in your tea to?" I loved putting sugar in my tea, it makes it really sweet.

"Yes please." So when the tea was ready, I added her sugar and added mine, which was alot. I sat across from her and waited, sipping my tea. I didn't know what to say to her after seeing her like that last night. "So..." Thats all that came out. Kairi looked up at me and just stared. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wondering how you get your hair to stay like that? I mean, its perfectly spiked and it stands up perfect. All my hair can do is go straight." I looked at her hair. It was kinda messy, but still cute. "You have pretty hair though." I covered my mouth. Shit! Did I really just say that out loud?

"Uh, thanks Sora." I think she was blushing, but I couldn't tell, her hair was hiding her cheeks. All we did was sit there and drink our tea. The doorbell rang about five minutes later, I opened it and it was Axel. "Dude, what are you doing here?" I had to say, I had'nt seen Axel since the last time I fought the heartless and nobodies with him, and it was damn good to see him. All the nobodies of the orginization had hearts now. All except Xemnas (or mansex), Xigbar, and Siax. Even Demyx got a heart, which was kind of odd since we beat him to a pulp.

"Just thought I'd stop by and say hi since your back in town for awhile." Oh yeah, I forgot that I had'nt been back to Traverse Town in a very long time. "Come on in man," I let him pass by, "how goes it?" He let out a long sigh. When Axel sigh'd, it was wierd, mainly because he's usually so happy and cheery.

"Larxene is at it again, going around telling everyone I'm the best boyfriend and everything." He let out another long sigh. "But I thought you loved it when Larxene goes all goo goo over you?" Larxene didn't really care for anyone but Axel, which gave him the BIGGEST ego boost ever, now he wants everyone to calll him 'the almighty tallest' because he's taller than almost everyone. No one called him the almighty tallest. Ever. "Axel, no one is ever going to call you the almighty tallest, it just wont happen." I had to stop him.

"It could happen!" He whined, "oh yeah, whose your friend?" I had completely forgotten about Kairi. "That's Kairi, she's staying here for the summer, I'm just babysitting the two rugrats over there." Theo and Sammi turned and stuck their tongues out at us, which i returned back at them. "I also have to babysit Kairi here, she never wants to go to bed on time." I gave her a goofy smile.

"Oh please, I can hear you downstairs playing your games and talk to your buddies." She is one sarcastic girl. But I couldn't help but find it extremely cute. "That's because I have friends." Axel laughed cautiously, trying not to have Kairi kill him to.

"Oh its on now Sora," she went downstairs, to which I hurried after her and tackled her to the floor. We rolled around for awhile, but she ended up on top, we were both out of breath. "There!" We stared into each others eyes. Slowly, Kairi moved closer to me. I closed my eyes and waited.

"Well aren't you two a lovely couple." Thanks Axel. "She was coming down to break my system!" I wasn't really sure if that's what she was going to do, but I didnt want to risk it.

"Was not! I was coming down so I could mess up your room!" That was a huge lie, but I went with it. "How did you know I can't stand it when my rooms dirty?!" Axel just sat there and smiled, he knew it was a lie, but it was just to funny to let go. He went upstairs, "I'm heading out Sora!" He called down, "Alright, see you later buddy!" Kairi still had me pinned to the floor, it was an awesome moment. "You know, you have really pretty eyes." Did that really just come out of my mouth?! And out of no where, she just kissed me, she just planted her lips on mine and kissed me. She quickly got up and got off me, "Um, I-I..uhh.." I was in shock. The girl I had just met last night kissed me, and she was hot! "Um, it's okay Kairi." She was blushing pretty hard.

"Sora! Theo wont stop poking me!" By the time I got up there, they were both asleep. It was nearly 6:00. I carried them up to their rooms. Kairi met me halfway up the stairs, "Goodnight.." Was she really that tired? I said goodnight and went downstairs.

Four or five hours went by when I woke up to the sound of a huge clap of thunder. I had babysat here before, so I already knew the kids would sleep through it. It was a bad storm. Alot of thunder and lightning and rain. I was almost asleep when I heard the basement door open, "Theo?" No answer, "Sammi?" Still no answer. "Kairi?" All I heard was a small whimper. I turned my light on and saw Kairi sitting at the bottom of the stairs, she was clutching her knees to her chest and whimpering every time a clap of thunder happened. "Kairi, are you okay?" I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"When I was little, a thunderstorm was going on and no one was home but me. The tornado sirens went off but we didnt have a basement...I thought I was going to die..." I never knew Kairi was afraid of thunderstorms, well, I mean duh she never told me. "You can stay down here if you want? I have extra pillows and blankets." And the next thing I knew she was hugging me. "I misjudged you Sora, I'm really sorry." I just smiled.

I set up a small area for Kairi next to my bed, well it was more of a couch then a bed, but whatever. "Are you sure this is okay?" Yes, you just kissed me earlier today, of course you can sleep in my room. "It's no problem at all." I laid down in my bed and pulled the covers up, I turned my light off and fell asleep. I awoke to my covers being lifted up. I opened my eyes to see Kairi snuggeling up against me. The storm was getting worse and worse. I can't blame her for wanting comfort. "Kairi?" She just looked at me, laid her head on my chest, and fell asleep. I fell asleep short after to the sweet smell of mango shampoo.


	2. Chapter 2: Friends

**Hey guys! Here's the second chapter. Please review so I know if you guys like it, if I get really good reviews I'll put the chapters out even faster!**

* * *

(Kairis perspective)

Kingdom Hearts. That's all I remember from my dream. Just those two words. I had no idea what they meant or why I had a dream with those words in it, and to be honest, I didn't want to know.

"Kairi, time to wake up." The freshly showered Sora was standing over me, smiling his goofy, dorky, but cute smile. Wait a minute why is he in my room?

"Why are you in my room?" He looked at me with a puzzled look on his face. I quickly sat up and realized I was in Soras bed! "Uh, Sora...I'm freaking out!" I started panicking. "Oh god what if we did something?!" He started laughing at me. In a serious matter like this!

"Kairi calm down, nothing happened. You came down because of the storm last night. I had you on the floor, but as the storm got worse, you climbed into my bed and slept on me. I made sure nothing happened." He did have a trustworthy smile, and I don't think he would try anything on me. Oh what am i saying, I'm hot! But still...

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night, and why are you already up?" It was strange to see him up so early in the morning. Usually I'm up way before he is.

"I had to take the rugrats to daycare, then I went and got us some doughnut holes and came home and took a shower miss nosey." He smiled again. Why does his smile captivate me and make me want to cuddle him like a teddy bear, and why is his hair so awesome!? Why am I thinking about his hair again? "Are you hungry? I saved you some doughnut holes and made you some tea, the Sora special." He looked so proud of himself.

"I am hungry, thank you Sora." I gave him a big hug, "for everything." And at that I ran upstairs and sipped my tea. Amazing, he made my tea EXACTLY how I like it, a little sugar with a bit of lemon juice. How did he know about the lemon juice, I know I told him about the sugar, but not the juice, oh well. I picked up a doughnut hole and ate it. Yummy. "Hey Sora! Come here!"

"What's up Miss Kairi?" And of course he had to have his shirt off. "What's up?" He asked as if he didn't even care that I was blushing. I pointed to a dark creature in the living room. "What is that?" As if I didn't already know.

"What...a heartless?! Here?!" He summoned his keyblade and the thing turned towards us. "Get out of here you filthy thing!" He charged at it. "Sora, no!" I thought he was going to get hurt, but he slashed at it and it disappeared, back into the darkness.

"That was a shadow, they're easy." He looked back and flashed that smile. "But i still don't get why it's here? Its been peaceful for a very long time. Why are they showing up now?" He was left to ponder that thought. Another shadow came jumping at him, Sora easily dispatched his foe.

"Sora what's going on? What are they?" I already knew, but even in this situation, I loved looking clueless. All Sora said was they are bad guys. Thanks Sora, that really helps. "Come on, into the basement." He pulled me into the basement and locked the door, not that it will do any good. "Okay, so the kids are safe. Time stops for those in the daycare. Then resumes when the parents pick them up. And parents know if there's heartless, they're kids are better off in the daycare."

"How do you know so much about this?" I only questioned him out of sheer curiosity, not accusingly, geez people lighten up. "I studied heartless and the effects they have on others" He made sure everything was safe before he let his guard down. He sat on the bed and i sat next to him. "Is everything okay Sora?" That was a stupid question, an enemy he thought he had defeated has returned and is in the house. Great.

He sighed "I won't let anything happen to you Kairi, I promise you." Wow, did Sora have a thing for me? I mean, he is a nice guy and all, but we only just met, but I do...like him..there I said it happy know everyone? I like Sora. Get over it. "What should we do? Is there anywhere we can go?" He only sighed. "Heartless are made from darkness. Nothing else matters to them except collecting hearts, and I'm the only one with a weapon to kill them, or send them back, or whatever happens to them." He stood up and walked to the t.v., his keyblade disappeared as he walked. He turned on the t.v. and we listened to the news.

News reporter: "The heartless are back and in greater numbers, no one can seem to defeat them as conventional weapons seem to do no damage. Wait a minute.." The reporter turns and sees a mans hear drift into the sky, "It appears the heartless are still after the one thing they don't have; A heart." I turned the t.v. off and grabbed Soras hand.

"Now what..." I turned to him, he was staring at our hands. "Yes Sora I like you okay..." I huffed and pouted. "Kairi, I like you to." He grabbed my hand and held it gently. I smiled and looked down and laughed. "Nice mickey boxers!" I teased him a bit more. He put on his black pants with the blue shirt and black jacket, along with the black shoes. "Wow, you're hot." I blushed as I realized I was still in my shorts and tight shirt. "I need to change."

Sora went with me to my room, but I made him wait outside. I put on my white shirt and pink dress with the zipper. I walked out and Soras mouth almost dropped to the floor. "What?" I guess I looked cute. "Where to lover boy?" He shook off his daze and thought for a second. "We can always go to Vens house. He's usually home in the mornings." I agreed and off we ent to Vens house.

Vens real name was Ventus, but everyone just called him Ven. He lives with his twin brother Roxas, who was a bit of a troublemaker. Sora knocked on the door, "Ven open up man it's Sora!" The door opened and walked in. "Ven, did you hear?" Ven just looked at Sora confused, "The heartless are back, and in greater force, where's Roxas?"

"Roxas is at college in Radiant Garden, Sora are you sure it's the heartless?" This time I spoke up, "Absolutly." All Ven did was look at me "Kairi? Is that really you?" I smiled at Vens reaction. "Yes Ven, it's me" He gave me a hug. Sora cleared his throat. "Oh, sorry Sora, was I hugging your girlfriend?" Ven gave a little laugh.

"Actually, yes, you were." Sora gave him a stern look. I smiled wider and walked over to him "So I'm your girlfriend now?" I held his hand. Ven smiled and went upstairs, he came back down with a very sleepy looking blue haired girl. "This is aqua, my fiance." Sora gave him a high-five, "Nice dude." Aqua looked at me and smiled, "You must be Kairi, Ven has told me alot about you." Sora looked confused. Ven took Sora into the other room and told him about how he and Kairi were very old friends and that he knew Kairi since she first came to Destiny Islands. "So you have known her for quite some time now huh."Ven nodded. I walked in and looked at them, Aqua by my side. "What are you two talking about in here?" Aqua asked Ven. "Nothing dear." Ven put his arm around Aqua and smiled, Sora looked at me, "We'd better go and look for others."

We left Ven and Aquas house and started walking. A man came up to us, he had a keyblade just like Sora did. "Who are you and how can you wield a keyblade?" The man looked at us puzzled. Sora summoned his keyblade. I looked at Sora, "I'm so confused" I really was, I didn't think anyone else could wield a keyblade but Sora.

"My name's Terra." He unsummoned his keyblade and looked at the two of us, I'm looking for Aqua and Ventus." How did this guy know Ven and Aqua? I didn't know who he was, but he didn't look very friendly to me. "Tell me where they are." I looked at Sora, unsure if we should tell him or not. "Why are you looking for them?" Sora thought of the question before me.

"Terra!" Aqua came running up and hugged him, "I missed you big bro!" Me and Sora just looked at each other. Aqua smiled at us, "This is my older brother, Terra! I haven't seen him in like 3 years." She laughed when he poked her side. I looked at Ven, who was standing next to Sora, h didn't seem happy at all.

I yawned as we got back to Vens house. Sora looked at me, "Why don't you take a nap, I can handle things here. I'll wake you up when it's time to eat, okay?" I really did need some sleep, although, last night was a pretty good sleep, but i laid down in Ven and Aquas bed and quickly fell asleep. I had another dream about Kingdom Hearts, whatever it was, it wasn't good. All the hearts were going to a big heart shaped moon, and there was some guy in a black coat standing on a platform in front of it. He just kept on repeating the same thing, "why Kingdom Hearts". I woke up to Sora shaking me softly. "Kairi, time to wake up now." He kissed my cheek softly. I opened my eyes as he as pulling away, "Give me a real kiss." I kissed him and gave him a huge hug, pulling him into the bed and cuddeling.

"Hey you two, don't forget that's my bed!" Aqua was standing in the doorway. I guess it was awkward to her because I was biting Soras arm. I let go and got up, "So what's for dinner." I was really hungry, which might explain why I left teeth marks on Soras arm. At dinner we really only disscussed reasons for the heartless returning. Everyone kept telling me I had a sort of light in my eye when I saw Aquas cooking, "I can't help it, I'm hungry." I didn't eat anything but a doughnut hole that entire day. Hell yeah I was hungry! "So Sora, what keyblade do you use?" Terra finally said something to me. "Well, I use the oathkeeper, because Kairi told me it looks pretty." We all got a kick out of that one. After dinner me and Sora went out and walked around for awhile.

"Everything seems normal to me." I held Soras hand as we walked. I looked around at everyone who was waving hi to us. I waved back and smiled. "I love our little town here. I wouldn't want to live anywhere else." I hummed as we sat on a bench and looked at the sky. Sora was staring at me, "What?" I giggled and poked his nose, "Why do you like to stare at me constantly?" He thought for a moment, "It's because you're so sexy." We both laughed, but I knew when he was being serious.

"Hey you two!" Ven walked up to us and sat down. I looked around, "where's Aqua?" He pointed to the underwear and bra shop. Me and Sora laughed, Ven just sighed. "What, you don't like looking at bras and underwear with your fiance?" I gave him an evil smile. He glared at me and looked at the sky, "All I can ever think about anymore is Aqua and what's best for her." I made a kissy face while Sora made a gagging noise. I punched his shoulder. "Be nice to Ven!"

"Aqua!" I run up to her in the store and smile. "What's up kairi? What's the rush?" I was so out of breath and scared. "It's Sora! Theres darkness all around him!"

* * *

And on that note, I leave you with a cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody and a Bro

I remember was being engulfed by darkness. I remember Kairi screaming and yelling my name. Why couldn't I respond? It was like there was no air in my lungs and my throat was being squeezed. I don't remember anything after that, just waking up and seeing everyone standing around me. There was a kiosk that was destroyed and some people were holding small wounds. Did I do all of this? "Kairi?" I was so confused.

"I'm here..." she sounded so concerned and worried. What happened to me that made her like this? "Ven?" I looked around for him.

"I'm here buddy, don't worry" he was holding aqua, who had claw marks on her arm. "Did...did i do this?" I couldn't have hurt aqua, no way! "Guys. what happened to me, why can't I remember anything?" Now I was the worried one. "Can someone please talk to me!?" But no one did, they all just looked away.

"Sora," Ven finally spoke up, "you just transformed into a heartless." No way. No way could that happen! My heart was way too strong for that to ever happen. "Thats not possible Ven! My heart is way too strong for that!" Ven just sighed and put his hand on my shoulder. "Listen Sora, even the strongest hearts have weaknesses." I got up and kept denying it, then remembered something, "Wait, does that mean I have a nobody?" Aqua stood up after using a potion to heal up, "We still aren't sure how that whole becoming a heartless/making a nobody thing works, but if our assumptions are correct, your heart was strong enough that it would create a nobody." I looked around, "is everyone ok?" I had to make sure, after all, I caused it, "no one seriously injured" Kairi said as she grabbed my hand.

We were walking for what seemed like hours. I looked at my watch, it HAD been hours. Kairis stomach growled "I'm starving." I was too, we didn't eat all day and I was still feeling a bit weak from what happened earlier. Ven looked around, "everything seems peaceful." It was a bit to peaceful though. After we found a place to eat (where I admittedly stuffed my face) we started walking again. "No heartless anywhere on Destiny Island" Aqua said as she finished the shake Ven bought her. I looked around. It was true, we went all around the island and there were no heartless.

"That doesn't mean they aren't here somewhere." I was still paranoid. I was always paranoid when it came to the darkness. _Now that there's darkness in my heart, I have to be careful not to lose control. _Kairi looked at me.

"Sora, you okay?" she held my hand firmly, I just smiled at her and kept walking and thinking to myself. We finally reached our destination: Twilight Town.

There were people running round and screaming. "Ven, take Aqua and go to sunset terrace. I'll take Kairi around town and see if we can find any heartless." Ven agreed and went off with Aqua. As soon as they left, Sora and Kairi were attacked by soldier heartless and neo shadows. _Strange, _Sora thought, _I never see neos and soldiers together._

I started slashing through the heartless, but there were too many of them. Just then someone jumped in and started fighting by my side. Kairi was hiding behind some boxes, clearly visible, but the heartless didn't go for her. "Who are you?" I asked the guy, who was also wielding a keyblade.

After the battle, Sora shook hands with the guy who saved his ass. "What's your name? and thanks for saving me back there." The guy just smiled. "Well, Sora, I'm your nobody. My name, is Vanitas" I smiled. _So, that's my nobody. _"Oh no, Ven!" I run up to sunset terrace too find Ven surrounded by neo shadows. Aqua was on the ground, she looked hurt. I smiled, "Ready Vanitas?" He walked up beside me, "Let's do it!" So me and Vanitas ran in and started fighting, and I got too say, Vanitas was an awesome fighter.

Aqua was unconscious for the rest of the walk back too Aerith's house. I picked up the kids and sent them to bed. Everything should be okay now. I sat on the couch next to Kairi, who just looked at Vanitas, "So Vanitas, you just woke up in the train?" Vanitas was telling us the story of how he found us.

"Yeah, and for some reason, I just had this feeling _I_ was in danger, but I didn't realize it would literally be me my other that was in danger." I just put my hands behind my head, "I had it under control." We all laughed. Ven walked in from downstairs.

"Aquas asleep. I hope she's okay.." Ven was always worried about something.

I remembered something Master Yen Sid taught me. "Want to see something cool guys? Follow me outside." We all walked outside. I prepared myself and summoned the power of strength. My cloths turned red and I was dual wielding keyblades.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Kairi was really impressed. I reverted to my normal form. "I have more." I summoned the power of wisdom, my cloths turned blue and I was sliding on magic. I could shoot magic darts out of my keyblade, Ven just looked amazed at what he was witnessing. I reverted back again. "Ready for another one?" They all nodded. I summoned the power of the masters and my cloths turned yellow and I was dual wielding keyblades again, except this time I want holding the second one, it just floated.

"Wow, who knew my somebody was this cool," Vanitas said as I reverted back to normal. "I have one more, and this is one is really, really cool." I stepped back and summoned all three; strength, wisdom, and the masters. My cloths turned silver and I had two keyblades on my back, I wasn't touching the ground either. "Right now, my attacks can take out anything." I reverted and wobbled a bit. Kairi caught me, "you okay Sora?" I smiled and stood again.

"Of course, I just don't usually use all four forms that quickly." I laughed half-heartedly. I never really use my drive forms in battle, it zaps a lot of my strength. But i do love to show them off too people. Kairi tugged at my sleeve, "yes dear?" I turned to look at her. She had that worried look again.

"Sora!" Vanitas called my name and pointed at my cloths. They had turned a deep black. I could feel the darkness. My eyes glowed yellow and my entire body was covered in darkness. So, this is my anti-form, the heartless side of me. I had little control over my body as I went to attack my friends. _No, stop it Sora! Why am I attacking them?! Why can't I stop my body?! _

"Hold him down Van!" Ven pointed his keyblade at me and attempted to split the darkness away from my heart, to no avail. He did manage to revert me to good old me again. I passed out right after. I had a dream of falling, falling into the ocean, and then through it. I was in total darkness, the only light was my heart. I landed on a platform and all my mine thought was, _where am I? How did I get here? I remember falling... _As I was thinking, a girl with blonde hair walked by. "Hey!" I called out to her, she didn't answer. All she did was turn and smile, "Roxas is waiting." was all she said too me.

What did this have to do with Roxas? "What do you mean? What does me being here have to do with Roxas?!" She just turned and walked away like nothing happened. What was going on!?

I woke up in my bed. Kairi, Ven, Van, and Aqua were all asleep on the floor. I didn't want to wake them up, so I carefully stepped over Ven, who was cuddling with Aqua, and Van, who was sleeping against the wall near the stairs. Kairi was sleeping close to my bed. I walked out of my bedroom door and upstairs to the kitchen, where I was happily greeted by Theo and Sammi, who gave me a hug. I smiled and made them breakfast. "We were scared when we saw you fall over Sora." Sammi looked at me a bit worried.

"Ah, don't worry about me kiddo, I'm tough!" I smiled. I made extra bacon and eggs for the gang. Ven was the first one awake.

"Hey Ven, how goes it?" He just looked at me like I was crazy."Dude, do you even remember what happened last night?" I did remember, but I didn't want to worry Ven and the others, or myself for that matter. "Yeah, but I try not to dwell on the past for to long, it just makes things more complicated for the future, which I gotta say is looking pretty good." It was a sunny day and everything was perfect. No heartless around, nothing to worry about. I hope.

"Sora! Catch!" Aqua threw the frisbee and I chased after it. I dove for it and missed. "Clearly a bad throw!" I yelled as I got up from the grassy ground. I threw the frisbee to Van. Perfect throw. "That's how you throw a frisbee!" I laughed as Van threw it to Ven, who, being as athletic as he is, caught it no problem. "Nice catch!" Kairi called out as she wanted Ven to throw it to her. He threw it and it went over her head and into the lake.

"Ah Ven, that was my favorite frisbee." Aqua whined at him. "I'll get it." I took my jacket, shirt, and shoes off. I dove into the water and found the frisbee. They all cheered as I swam back to dry ground. "Thanks Sora!" Aqua gave me a hug, "ew, you're all wet." I laughed and tried to hug Kairi. She ran away and we all laughed. It quickly became a game of 'avoid Sora'. I was finally able to grab Kairi and smothered her in a wet hug. "Haha, I win!" I had either tackled or hugged everyone.

"Good job Sora!" Theo gave me a high-five, Sammi laughed, "You didn't get me!" I smiled and ran at her, she screamed and ran away. I easily caught her and hugged her. We all laughed again. We went home and I got the kids ready for bed. Kairi and Aqua cooked dinner, everything seemed perfect. Still, what did that girl mean by Roxas is waiting? Waiting for what? Roxas was in Radiant Garden, he was in school, there was no way there could be something wrong over there.

Radiant Garden is a safe haven and the last line of defense, the Alamo, if you will, if there was ever a full blown heartless attack, not like that would ever happen. I decided to call Roxas. "Roxas?" Roxas is my brother, i mean, not blood brothers, but we act just like each other.

"Hey bro, whats up?" He must have just gotten out of class, I could hear a bunch of people talking. "Are you okay dude?" there was a bit of worry in my voice, "I mean, is everything okay where in Radiant Garden? Nothing strange?" He laughed at me, "you're being paranoid again Sora," I knew he had a smirk on his face, "don't worry man, everything's fine here." I sighed with relief. I remembered the girls voice, "Hey Roxas, have you ever seen a girl with blonde hair, white dress, and white sandals?" There was a long pause before his answer, "you've seen her to."

Roxas came over as soon as possible. We all talked about my dream and what happened in it. Roxas spoke up, "That blonde girl, her name is Namine, she's in my Science class, we're lab partners actually." I looked at him with a strange look, "Roxas, are you sure it's the same girl, I mean, I saw this girl in my dream, and now you say she's in your class?" He nodded, "no doubt the same girl." Van looked at me, then at Roxas. Ven sighed and shook his head, "what's going on around here."

"Van," I threw him a bottle of water, "anyone else want one?" Everyone shook their heads. I zipped up the backpack we were keeping supplies in. "It's Vanitas right?" Roxas looked at Van, Van nodded, "I'm Sora's nobody." Roxas glared at me, I shrugged. We walked a mile or two when Kairi said she was tired and hungry. "Pleaaaase Sora, there's an ice cream shop right over there." she kept tugging at my sleeve, like she was a little kid. "Okay, okay. We'll go get ice cream." She jumped on me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she dragged me over to the ice cream parlor.

Roxas barely spoke while we ate our ice cream. "Rox, what's up man? You've barely said a word this entire time." He looked up, "huh, oh, yeah. I'm just thinking, what did Namine mean by, 'Roxas is waiting', it's just really weird." Suddenly a voice came from behind us, "do you want to know what I meant by that?"


	4. Chapter 4: Things are getting good

"But how can that be?" Roxas looked as confused as ever. Namine has just told us that Roxas was never meant to find us. "I'll always find my friends! No matter where they are!" Roxas summoned his keyblade and took his fighting stance. Ven grabbed his arm, "No ven, we aren't here to fight." Roxas growled and unsummoned his keyblade.

"Hey you guys!" Axel walked up with Xion. They were holding hands. "Hey Roxas, hows it going?" Roxas just looked at him, "I'm still not calling you the almighty tallest." Axel whined and told him it was an awesome nickname. We all laughed.

"So Axel, what happened to Larxene?" Axel never got ice cream without Larxene, so something was up. "Ah, she said she was tired of me, so I broke it off before it became to much of an inconvenience for me." He sighed and looked at Xion, "but luckily Xion was there for me." Xion kissed his cheek and hugged him. I stood up and stretched. It was good to sit for awhile after all the walking we did.

"Hey Sora, how come all of us can wield keyblades, when only you were chosen to be the keyblades master?" Ven asked me. "I think it's because we have the brightest lights in our hearts. I assume Kairi will be able to wield one soon, and Vanitas was able to because he's my nobody, so he's technically me." Kairi poked my cheek with ice cream, then licked it off "ah really Kairi, that's gross" she laughed and smiled innocently. Ven and Aqua were sharing an ice cream, which I thought was kind of gross, but they were happy.

Kairi whispered in my ear, "meet me behind the ice cream shop." She took off behind the shop, "I'd better go find her." I went behind the shop and Kairi kissed me.I kissed her back and she held onto me tightly,"I don't want this to end." She sounded like it was going to soon. "Why would it Kai?" She looked up at me teary eyed, "because of the heartless thing, what if you turn and can't turn back? Or what if it kills you..." I kissed her again and held her, "That won't happen, as long as I have you and the others, I'll always turn back into myself, even if it causes so much pain I want to die, I'll always be here." She cried so I held her tighter.

We left the shop and Axel and Xion, they waved bye and walked towards Xions house. "Who wants to go to the beach, it's hot out." We all agreed and went to our houses to change. I grabbed my car keys when Kairi stopped me, "Wait, you had a car this entire time?" I nodded. She facepalmed and shook her head, "then why were we walking so much?!" I shrugged and walked outside, "it's good exercise." She chased me to the car and when she saw it her jaw dropped and her eyes were wide, "is that...a..a..." I closed her mouth and opened her door, "yep, a lamborghini." It was a really nice car. It was black with red interior, with red trim and black rims.

We drove to the beach and pulled up next to Aqua and Vens car. Roxas was parked on the other side and Van had a motorcycle. Where he got it I don't know and don't want to know. Van, Ven, Aqua, and Roxas walked up and stared at the car, "Dude, where did you get a lamborghini?" Ven looked befuddled. "Dad gave it to me" I smiled. Van got impatient and broke the drooling over my car, "Wooh, beach time!" Van ran into the sand and ripped his shirt and shoes off, he then jumped into the water and ran back out, "coooooooold!" We all laughed at him as he hid under an umbrella. I took my shirt and shoes off and put them in my car. Kairi took her jacket off and put it on her seat and, damn, she was so hot!

"Earth to Sora?" Kairi knocked on my head, "anyone home?" I came back to reality and I was laying on a towel under an umbrella. "huh? What did you say?" She groaned and rolled her eyes, "I said do you want a soda?" I nodded and she ran to the cooler I had in the trunk of the car. She threw the soda at me and it landed in the sand, "hey, now it's all sandy." I brushed off the bottle and took a drink. Aqua and Ven were splashing each other, Roxas was building a huge and intricate sand castle (intricate meaning, you could go inside it and there were chairs, tables, rooms, beds, bathrooms, and a kitchen), and Van, well, he was napping in the sand. When I find out how he can lay in sand is when I'll know how Roxas can make sand castles like that so quickly.

"Kairi! Sora! Come on in!" Ven calle us over. I looked at Kairi and grinned. "Don't even think about it Sora H. Demns" I picked her up and ran into the ocean. She screamed as I dropped her into the water. "Dude!" Kairi tried to tackle me but I was to tall for her. "Fall over already!" I could tell she was getting frustrated, so I toppled over into the water. Ven looked at Aqua, "Should we tell her he let her do that?" Aqua shook her head, "no, girls like to think they accomplished something." I came back up and shook my hair, which stood back up. Kairi looked at it, "I will get it to stay down..." she mumbled to herself .

Roxas finished his caste, which looked just like beasts castle. I wonder how beast and Belle are doing? Roxas took us on a tour of the castle. He had to have used magic on this, there's no way he did by himself. "And this is the ballroom." It was huge! It was Beasts castle. The ballroom was exactly the same. "Hey Rox, is this Beast and Belles castle?" He looked at me shocked, "you went there to!?" I nodded. He finished the tour and we went outside. "I used magic to make a protective barrier around it, nothing can bring this castle down until i die.

"So who's hungry?" I put on a grilling apron that said 'kiss the cook' so Kairi came over and kissed my cheek, Aqua followed on my other cheek. Ven glared at me, "hey man, I didn't know she was gonna do that." Aqua walked over to him and kissed him, "I still love you more, although Sora is good looking, charming, and every OTHER girls dream, you're my dream." She kissed him again and he smiled.

Van woke up just in time for food, "Okay guys, I have hot dogs, bratwursts, hamburgers and cheeseburgers. Aqua, I know you're lactose intolerant, so I made a bigger burger for you. " I handed her the burger and let everyone else grab theirs. "Wow Sora, you really know how to grill." Van complimented me and kept eating, "thanks, you should see what i can do with a slab of ribs." Roxas' ears perked up, "did I just hear ribs?" I smiled and laughed.

"Hey guys!" Demyx ran up to us and waved. "What are you guys doing here?" I looked at him somewhat confused, "Demyx, what are you doing here?" He smiled, "what, can't a guy walk on the beach by himself? I mean, do I have to have a date?" Sora put his hands up defensively, "just asking man." Demyx smiled, "I have a date anyway."

A girl in a yellow bikini top with orange bottoms walked up. "Hi, I'm Olette." She was pretty cute. "Hi, I'm Sora. This is Kairi, Vanitas, Ventus, and Aqua." Ven walked up, "please, call me Ven." Aqua jumped on his back, they laughed and he ran to the ocean and jumped in with Aqua on his back. "So Olette, how did you meet demyx here?" Kairi asked her curiously.

We all sat down as Olette started telling the story, "Well, I was going shopping for some new comics, and when I got to the comic store, I didn't know which one to get. I was walking around the store for a few hours when Dem Dem, who works there," I didn't know Demyx liked comics, "came over and offered me some suggestions. After that, he invited me to the beach."

At that point Axel and Xion came up and we all hung out together, except Roxas, who kept his distance from all of us. "Rox, what's up man?" he turned and glared at me, "don't call me Rox, Sora. My name is Roxas." What the hell? "Dude, what's wrong with you?" He got up and walked away. I walked over to Ven, who was tickling Aqua, "Ven, is there something wrong with Roxas? He just flipped out on me." Ven went to go talk to Roxas.

"Ven, just leave me alone ok?" Roxas tried to get passed him. "No Roxas, what's going on with you? Why are you so distant from us bro?" Ven was genuinely worried about Roxas, after all, they are family. "I'm sick of everyone asking me what's wrong Ven! okay?! Just leave me the hell alone!" Ven grabbed his arm and Roxas punched him.

I ran over to Ven and helped him up. "What the fuck Roxas!?" Roxas just ran away and disappeared. Kairi and Aqua ran over and looked at Vens bruise. "It will heal." Aqua kissed it and hugged him, "what has gotten into him?" We spent all the rest of the day, 'we' being Aqua, Kairi, Ven, Axel, Xion, Demyx, Olette, and me. "What if he's in danger..." Ven was really worried now.

We found Roxas in a bar, drunk. "Hey guys," he stumbled towards us, "hows my big brother?" He tripped over himself and Ven caught him, "Roxas...what's happened to you..." We took Roxas home and sat in the living room. Ven sighed, "I can't believe he went and did that. Somethings really wrong here"

I fell asleep next to Kairi and Ven fell asleep next to Aqua. I had Kairi under my arm and her head was on my chest, I couldn't have been happier. I love Kairi with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I woke up to the sound of Kairi breathing. I looked at the bed. Ven and Aqua were already up, "making breakfast hopefully." Kairi moved slightly, which I used to move her off me. I got up and walked downstairs. I saw Aqua in Vens shirt with an apron on, Ven was asleep on the table.

"Oh hey Sora, good morning!" Aqua was really happy today for some reason. "You seem to be in a very good mood today." I sat next to Ven and poked his head, "ugh..." he groaned at me. "Did you guys stay up late last night? I fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow." Aqua looked at me, "you and Kairi didn't...you know." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "no, we didn't." We all laughed as Kairi came down, "what's with all the laughing?" she was rubbing her eyes and yawning. "Nothing dear, just having a good time with Ven and Aqua." She sat on my lap and laid her head on my shoulder. Aqua turned and smiled, "So who likes bacon?" At that point Roxas came down, "I heard bacon." He sat at the table and Aqua gave us all food.

After breakfast me and Kairi went out for a walk while Roxas was dealing with a hangover, and Ven, he was suffering from Roxas' hangover to. Van was riding around town on his motorcycle and Aqua was helping Ven take care of Roxas. The kids didn't have day care today so they decided to hang around with Ven and Aqua.

Me and Kairi walked around town and went shopping. We needed brownies. Brownies are amazing, especially Kairis brownies. So we bought a box of brownie mix and decided to go to the new grill on the corner by home. I called Ven and asked if he wanted to meet us there. "Yeah sure. Roxas can take care of the kids while we eat. He's doing better." I can hear Aqua laughing, "What are you doing Sammi?" I smiled and hung up, "They're going to meet us here for lunch." Kairi smiled.

We got to the place and got a table. 5 minutes later Aqua and Ven walked in and sat with us. "So how's Roxas?" Kairi seemed worried about him to. "He's ok for now, when we left he was playing video games with Theo and Sammi." I smiled and looked at my phone calendar, "Well, Sammi and Theos mom and dad will be home soon, which means my flight leaves in two days." Kairi looked up at me, "No! You can't leave!" She clutches onto my arm and won't let go. "Hey now, i'm still going to be able to see you." Ven looks down, Aqua looks at me, "do you have to go Sora?" I sighed, "I'm afraid so." Kairi started crying. "Hey guys!".

We all looked over and saw our waitress, it was Xion. "Um, what can I get you guys today?" We all just stared at her, "come on guys, stop staring at me, I needed a job." I smiled, "i'll have the spicy swiss burger with extra jalapenos and a mountain dew." Kairi looked up, "I'll have a mushroom swiss burger with steak fries." Ven and Aqua ordered and Xion smiled at us, "I'll be back with your drinks and Vens nachos." She walked away and went into the back. "It's kinda weird to see Xion here. I've never seen her working before." Ven laughed at my comment, "looks like you have some competition Kairi." Kairi growled and I held her hand, "not even close to being competition." Kairi smiled sand kissed my cheek. Her cheeks were red.


End file.
